


Winter Times

by planetundersiege



Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Childhood Friends, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, Neokosmos - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Snow, They are normal teens in this, Trans Female Character, Tyeris, Tyris - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tye, Iris, Z and Seven are outside as it snows.





	Winter Times

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the Instagram drawing of the NEOKOSMOS cast during winter by Shelby Cragg.

“Man.” Z said, pulling their zipper of their jacket up, the person shivering as the snow slowly fell towards the ground. “It’s so cold today.” They liked a lot of stuff, but cold weather wasn’t one of them. They looked over at Seven, Tye and Iris, the two latter were holding hands.

 

Tye and Iris had beanies and scarves, and so did Seven.

 

“Maybe you should put on a beanie or scarf.” Iris said, pointing at her pink beanie with cat ears, and Tye’s Gryffindor scarf. The human had gotten it as a present from her during their last birthday.

 

But Z just shook their head, clearly not wanting that.

 

“Nah, I’m fine. It’ll just be a mess with those, like look at my hair.”

 

“But,” Seven began, before tugging at the front of their jacket without realizing it, like they usually would. “You just complained about it being cold. Wouldn’t atleast a scarf be good?”

 

“Nah. I don’t have one either, I gave mine to Iris, pink isn’t really my style.”

 

“Hey!” Tye said. “What’s wrong with pink? It’s a good color.”

 

“Of course it is. But it’s too girly y'know. We’re both agender and it’s totally fine that you love pink and dresses Tye, but I don’t like those. Pants, and dark colors are more my style.”

 

“Well.” Iris interrupted. “Christmas is just around the corner. I am gonna buy you a scarf Z. Also, I’ve got beanies from before my transition. Do you want one?”


End file.
